Don't Tease Chomper
by Were-DragonRob
Summary: COMPLETED Chomper #1 rule is "Never eat friends, only food" So what happens what someone stops being a friend... I also changed the character Mike to Makado
1. Chapter 1 A Close Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and Makado (Ma-ka-doe)

**Don't tease Chomper**

**Chapter 1-Close Call**

The creepy crawlies were in the trunk of a tree, squirming away when a claw reached in, grabbed two of them, and tossed them into his mouth. Chomper swallowed with satisfaction and reflected on how great the day was going so far. It was sunny, warm and the bugs were plentiful. It was a great morning!

Chomper reached into the tree again when his sniffer caught a whiff of something, something familiar…. He turned his head and spotted a red and black bug, a little bit bigger than his claw. It was a Sweet and Sour bug! He remembered them from the island while he was with his parents. His parents gave him one for his Star-Day gift. When he ate it, the bug first flooded his mouth with the sweetest taste he had ever tasted and then it changed to a slight Sour flavor. Chomper sat still for a moment, reliving the memories. He then looked at the bug, his eyes narrowed, and he started moving stealth-like to the bug. He moved closer… and closer…. And

_CRACK!_

He stepped on a twig and the bug spun around.

It saw Chomper, his teeth, got wide-eyed, and took off through the bushes. Chomper gave chase.

He ran thru one shrub and behind a rock…

Then it disappeared down a hole.

"Drat" he thought, "Almost had it" Chomper then turned and went back to his trunk and had a good breakfast.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and Ruby had already eaten and were getting ready to play Toss the Seed.

"Where is Chomper?" asked Cera.

"He is still eating I think" said Ruby

"O, I wish he would hurry up!" and Cera hit the seed, causing it to bounce toward a rock….

and hit someone as he came around the corner.

"Ow!" he said as the pinecone hit him and knocked him down. Everyone ran up to him. "Are you OK" asked Littlefoot?

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" he answered. He stood up and shook his head, clearing the dust from himself. "By the way, my name is Makado. I'm an swatsnide" (swats-nide, a name I made up.)

"You a what?" asked Petrie

"A swatsnide, but if it's easier, call me Makado" he said to which Ducky replied, "Yep, Yep, Yep, Makado is much easier to say"

Cera bent down and looked at Makado and said with a snort "You sure are a small guy"

Makado looked indignant "I'm bigger than my brothers and sister."

"So what brings you to Great Valley? Petrie asked, trying to avert a fight.

"I have always been in the Valley, but mostly in the corner by the smoking mountain. I usually spend most of my time there, but I decided to go adventuring today." Makado replied

Well Makado, my name is Littlefoot, and this is Spike (who grunted hello) and Ducky, Cera, Petrie, and Ruby.

It's nice to meet you all. said Makado

"Would you like to play with us?" asked Ruby, which received a glare from Cera.

"Not right now, I have to go tell my family something important!" and he scampered away.

"He is sure in a hurry," said Cera, Littlefoot rolled his eyes, and just as Makado disappeared around the corner, Chomper came around the rock that Makado first walked around.

"Hey guys!" he called

"About time, let's play!" said Cera and hit the seed toward Spike who kicked it to Littlefoot and the game began.

**End of Chapter 1**

**R&R-no flames It's my first story!**

_**Trespassing on Railroad tracks is illegal!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Chapter 2-The Meeting**

In another part of the Valley, Makado had a captive audience.

"So there I was, just me and the Sharptooth. He was a tall as a mountain, with red eyes, and a mouth that was snapping inches from my face!"

His brothers and sisters stared at him with eyes as big as wide as coconuts.

"He roared, so loudly that the ground shook! Was I scared? No! I just stood my ground then as he stepped toward me I ran at him!" His brothers and sisters gasped at this. "I ran under him and as he turned to look for me, I jumped up on his nose and poked him in the eye! He ran away faster than a raptor." Makado finished his story with a smug smile

His brothers and sisters just stared. "Wow" one finally said "Your really brave, Makado"

"I know"

"Kids, time to eat" their mother called

"Coming, Mom. Wait till yo-" one started to say when Makado's hand came down and across his mouth, cutting him off.

"Don't ANY of you tell Mom or Dad" Makado said "I don't want to..to.. well, I'll tell them later, OK?"

His brothers and sisters just nodded.

_The next day_

Makado was walking thru some bushes, trying to figure out what to say to his parents. He couldn't tell them the truth for he knew his brothers and sisters would ask what their parents thought of the fight and he couldn't tell them the lie, for they would most likely ground him for 2 cold time after he revived them from fainting from shock.

As a result of his concentration, he was watching where he was going and a vine caught his foot. He tripped and tumbled down a small hill, landing at a crumble heap in front of two _other_ feet.

He looked up and saw the face of Littlefoot looking down at him "Are you OK?" he asked

"Fine, fine" Makado said as he got up "Whatca doin?"

"Playing Swimmer/Splasher. Whould you like to join?"

"Yes, that sounds grand" Makado started walking with Littlefoot toward the swimming hole just as Chomper walked around the corner.

"Hey Littlefo-" Chomper started to say

Makado looked at Chomper. Chomper looked at Makado, They both shouted at the same time, but they said to very different words at the same time.

Makado's was "Help!

Chomper's was "Food!"

Chomper dashed toward Makado, who was standing scared stiff. Suddenly, Mikidao disappeared! Chomper skidded to a halt and whipped his head back and forth, wondering where the delicious bug went to. Then he looked up.

Littlefoot's tail was wrapped around Makado and held him aloft, out of Chomper's reach .

"Chomper, What are you doing!" Littlefoot shouted

"Littlefoot, it's a Sweet and Sour bug! They taste soooo good! I haven't had one in such a long time!" while staring up at Makado while licking his chops all the while.

"Hey, whats all the yelling about?" Cera said as she and everyone else came from the swimming hole.

"He's trying to eat me!" Makado yelled, hanging onto Littlefoot tail for dear life.

"Chomper, no, no, no, you must not." Ducky said.

"Why?"

"Remember your oath?" Ruby said softly "You said you eat food, not your friends?, Well, he's a friend to us"

"Oh" said Chomper, who taken aback by this turn of events "I didn't know. Sorry everyone. I'm really sorry, uh…uh"

"Makado" said Cera,

"Uh hu" said Spike nodding

"Makado. If I had know…" Chomper trailed off his face falling

Littlefoot lowered his tail and set Makado down "See, nothing to worry about. Now come on everyone, let's play!" and everyone went to the swimming hole. Makado proved to be a great hider and although Chomper looked at him with a little bit of longing, he stayed civil. But Makado began to hatch a plan.


	3. Chapter 3 Taunting

**Chapter 3-Taunting**

"Come on, hurry up!" said Makado as he lead his siblings thru the Valley. He was taking them to where Chomper usually ate breakfast. Only they didn't know that. They thought he was taking them to a special place he found. He wanted to have a little fun by scaring them by walking up to a Sharptooth and talking to him because his some of his siblings were starting to doubt him

They came thru the bushes into a small clearing where Chomper was digging into an old tree. He turned, saw Makado and said "Hello"

Makado siblings screamed and ran back into the bushes. Makado walked up to Chomper and yelled (so his siblings could hear) "What did I say about coming back here! I guess your didn't learn your lesson the last time huh! "How does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Or is your brain to small to un-der-stand" Makado pronouncing the last word slowly.

Chomper just stood there in shock

Makado turned and ran back to the bushes. He stopped just before them, turned around and said "if I ever see you back here again, you'll get another rock in the eye!" and with that he disappeared.

Chomper just stood there, staring at where Makado he went. Makado ran after his siblings, feeling pleased with himself

A few hours later Chomper was sitting by himself when Cera, Ducky and Ruby walked up to him.

"There you are Chomper! We've lost you, but now we found you" Ruby said

"Well, I didn't really what to be found" Chomper muttered

"Why not?" Cera asked, puzzled

Chomper told that what happened that morning, to which Ducky exclaimed "Why would Makado such mean things?"

"Yeah, that is strange behavior" Ruby replied.

Just then, Makado walked up.


	4. Chapter 4 A Promise Broken

**Chapter 4-A Promise Broken**

"What's everyone doing?" Makado asked and then noticed everyone looking at him.

"Ummm, is something wrong?"

Chomper looked at him and asked "Why did you say those things to me this morning?

"Oh that…I can explain everything. When we me last time by the swimming hole, I told my sibling, that I met a Sharptooth. They didn't believe me, so I thought if I showed them I was brave enough to walk up to one, they would believe me, and I guess I got caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry that I said those things. I didn't mean them." Makado finished, looking crestfallen

Chomper looked at Makado and then grinned "It's OK, I forgive you"

Makado looked up, smiled and said "I promise never to do it again", but he crossed his fingers as he said it

A few days later, Makado was eating a leaf when some of his swatsnide friends walked up.

"He guys" Makado said

"It's been heard that you fought a Sharptooth" said one

"O, ya. I stared him down, now thanks to me, he probably is still digging pieces of rock out of his eye!"

"Prove it" said another. Makado was hoping for this. His siblings had been telling everyone, besides the parents, what had happened to Makado and what he did. Everyone was starting to look up to him. He didn't want to lose that respect and wouldn't at any cost.

"All right, lets' go" and the followed Makado as he took them toward Chomper's clearing

Makado lead his friend to the edge of a clearing by Chomper & Ruby's cave.

"I know the Sharptooth lives here. Wait here will I see if he's here" and he dashed off into the cave.

He ran into Chomper as he entered the cave.

"Hi Makado" said Chomper

'Hello Chomper. Um, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have some friends outside and they don't believe that I met a Sharptooth. I was wondering if we could have a fake fight, just to have some fun and give them a little scare"

"A fake fight?" replied Chomper

"Yeah, only for a little bit. We could do it like this. I would yell for you to come out and you could roar and I'll yell back and when you come out, I'll throw a small pebble at you and you go back inside" Makado explained "No one would get hurt and my friends would believe me."

"I don't know" said Chomper, remembering the time he and his friends play a fake Sharptooth attack on Rett and how that turned out.

"Please, just this once" Makado begged.

"O…OK, just this once" Chomper replied

"Thanks a lot! Now remember. Come out roaring when you hear me."

'OK" replied Chomper

Makado went to the edge of the cave, peaked out and saw his friends looking out of the bushes.

Makado jumped out and yelled "Come on out Sharptooth and fight me!"

Chomper came out growling & roaring, looking fierce.

"Come on, you ugly brute. Lets do this" Makado yelled

Chomper came to a stop and looked at Makado. "You said you…" Chomper started to say.

Makado began to panic, hoping his friends wouldn't hear. They could only see Chomper's back because they were behind him, but if Chomper turned any more…

"Sh Sh Sh" Makado hushed "Chomper, please don't say…"

"You promised" Chomper said a little louder

Things were falling apart. "I'm only going to call you a few names, that's it" Makado whispered "Its no big deal"

"I don't like being…" Chomper started to say

"Will you just shut up, you block head!" Makado whispered loudly as he dared.

Chomper gaze grew stern "No" he said

Makado lost patience "Fine, ruin it for me for all I care. You just a dump Sharptooth. No one cares about you. I sure don't. I know I can fight you. Your just a dumb dim witted, excuse for a"

Meanwhile, during Makado's tirade, Chomper eyes grew narrower, the irises' redder, and he began to bear his teeth.

"As far as I am concerned, your no friend of mine" Makado continued loudly "You couldn't do this one.." and that when Chomper slammed his foot down next to him, stopping his speech.

Chomper leaned over a looked Makado in the eye. Makado suddenly realized how Chomper was looking at him and how much bigger Chomper was than him. "I took an oath when I came to the Valley" Chomper whispered "To bite and eat food, not my friends." Chomper crouched lower "You are no friend of mine"

Makado saw how angry Chomper was and began to back away "Now now, lets not get upset"

"Too late" Chomper growled. He let out a roar and leaped.

Makado let out a shriek of pure terror and fled with Chomper right behind him, red eyes flashing and sharp teeth snapping.


	5. Chapter 5 Death Race

**Author's Note: Ok! OK! I'll finish the story. No begging is**

**necessary MissBliss8527**

**Chapter 5-Death Race**

Makado turned and ran for the bushes that held his friends with Chomper right behind him. His friends' saw the angry Sharptooth in pursuit and scattered in different directions just as Makado and Chomper burst through. Makado with a shriek, Chomper with a roar

Chomper had only eyes for the one who would soon be in his stomach.

Chomper let out another roar and continued his pursuit.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was headed toward Chomper and Ruby's lair. As they neared, a group of small bugs who looked similar to Makado ran by in a really big hurry with fear all over the faces and one of them yelling, "We have to tell Mom and Dad, in case Makado come back to the nest! Run faster!"

The gang stopped and Littlefoot asked, "Why are you running and what about Makado?"

They rest continued on without hearing Littlefoot's call, but the one who told them to run faster did and he slowed enough to yell out.

"Makado is being chased by a big Sharptooth and we have to tell Mom and Dad in case Makado comes back to the nest and the Sharptooth is still chasing him!" and he took off like a shot.

The gang looked around wildly for any sign of a Sharptooth, by they saw none.

"What was he talking about? I don't see any Sharpteeth around here" Cera remarked

"And why would a Sharptooth even worry about one small swat snide who is very small" said Ruby

Just then, they all heard a familiar roar.

"Unless the big Sharptooth only looks big to them!" yelled Littlefoot and they raced off toward the roar.

Makado dashed under branches, through bushes, and even through a small creek. Chomper still kept pace with him.

However, Makado was becoming tired and starting to slow down. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He really didn't want to choose this course of action, but he was near home and if he didn't he would become an ex-friend for dinner very quickly! She he ran for his nest.

As he neared, he saw his dad outside the nest heading for the 2 rocks that was the entrance to their nest, which was underground.

"Da, look out! He yelled

His dad looked up, his eyes grew in size, and he rushed for the door just as his wife poked her head out wondering what all the noise was about.

He grabbed her and pulled her inside as Makado neared the door when his friends came out from around a bush and headed for the door.

They didn't see Makado or Chomper, but Makado saw them.

When they came out of the bush, he looked over to them and began to yell for them run away.

He never got the chance

When he turned to yell, he didn't see the small hole in front of him. He foot went into the hole causing him to stumbled, lose his balance, and tumble head over heels into a heap. He groaned and started to try to get up when 2 paws with claws landed, one after the other, right in front of his face. He looked up and saw Chomper grinning, a grin of satisfaction. Chomper said" I always love a good chase before lunch" and bent down, opened his jaws wide, scooped Makado up and closed his jaws.


	6. Chapter 6 A Memory

**Chapter 6-A Memory**

"NOOOOO!" came a scream from nest of Makado's family. Chomper looked up and saw what he assumed to be Makado's mom starring in horror at Chomper and saw tears falling from her eyes.

Chomper looked at her and it reminded him of when his own mom thought she had lost him in the sea on their island and how his parents left his friends alone when Littlefoot saved him from drowning. He turned his head and spat Makado out.

Makado was covered in drool and now dirt after landing on the ground. Chomper leaned down and wisped to Makado.

"This is a final warning, think of who you insult, for they may bit back.

Chomper then turned and looked toward Makado's family and friends who were staring in shock at them. They had never seen anything like this before.

"He will tell you everything and you will understand why I was trying to eat him, but I won't" and with a glare at Makado "as long as he has some manners" and with that Chomper walked away.

His friends met him as he came around a corner

"Chomper! It is you" yelled Petrie

"What was all that roaring about?" asked Cera

"You didn't eat Makado no non no" cried Ducky

Spike shook his head for emphases

It's OK everyone, no one got eaten and I will tell you why, AFTER I get some lunch" replied Chomper as he headed for the stream for some clams.

THE END


End file.
